Stores et crème glacée
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Une histoire de stores et puis de crème glacée... A moins que ça soit celle de d'une femme et d'un homme... One shot


Auteur : Tiff - CrazyTiff  
Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et puis j'écris pour que les gens lisent (s'il y a des dons, c'est qu'en commentaires qu'on me les fait.)  
Genre : Huddy (House, Cuddy) – Délire, romance.

* * *

**Stores et crème glacée**

Elle l'avait appelé pour faire un point sur les dossiers cliniques de la semaine et non pas pour qu'il l'embrasse et plus si affinité. Elle aurait dû prévoir. House était un vrai gosse en pire. Ne jamais voir House lorsque les stores sont fermés, ça allait être sa nouvelle règle. De toute façon, il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il y voie une invitation à un câlin secret. Non pas que ça la dérangeait excessivement… Ses mains savaient exactement où la toucher, ses baisers la faisaient vibrer et elle perdait rapidement le contrôle…

Voilà pourquoi elle ne devait pas oublier de fermer les stores. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie non plus d'arrêter avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il fut presque trop tard lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, le souffle haletant par ses baisers enflammés.

« Greg, arrête… »

Le ton employé ne fut pas convainquant et elle avait, à présent, une main caressant agréablement son sein.

« Greg, on ne peut pas.  
- _Il s'arrêta, étonné._ Lisa ? On n'est pas en période crème glacée pourtant. Je me trompe ?  
- Non mais j'ai le gynéco d'ici une heure et ce n'est juste pas possible.  
- Annule !  
- Non Greg, on s'enverra en l'air ce soir, tu peux attendre non ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça. Annule, je te fais le contrôle moi-même.  
- Quoi ?  
- On est dans un hôpital non ? Je suis médecin et je suis sûr qu'il y a une salle d'examen pour nous de libre.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Non.  
- Tu n'arriveras pas à être sérieux.  
- Si, si, je peux l'être.  
- Je n'ai pas le fantasme de coucher avec mon gynéco !  
- _Insistant._ Je peux être professionnel.  
- Je sais que tu peux l'être mais avec moi je ne pense pas. Toi et ton esprit pervers prendraient rapidement le dessus.  
- Oh ben moi je te dis que c'est toi qui ne peux pas et tu me remets la faute dessus, ah les femmes !  
- Greg ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais vérifier l'état de mon rhume.  
- Ne t'énerve pas, je sais ce que représente un examen gynécologique, _prenant une voix d'innocent,_ je suis docteur ! Et puis, je l'ai visité plein de fois ton vag…  
- _Le coupant._ Rah ! Ben justement ! Je ne vais pas tout mélanger même si c'est déjà ce qu'on fait.  
- Je parie que c'est toi qui craqueras.  
- Voilà ! C'est exactement pour ça que je ne veux pas. C'est un jeu pour toi. Je ne veux pas d'une tentative de sauterie, je veux faire mon examen de routine.  
- On ne couchera pas ensemble et ton examen sera plus que complet. Tu as peur ?  
- _Elle grogna._ Un seul geste déplacé et je t'étripe !  
- Ok ! _Dit-il en reprenant sa canne en main._ »

Après quelques rectifications dans son planning, Cuddy le suivit presque malgré elle, anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Elle n'aurait pas dû accepter, comme pour les stores dans son bureau. Toutes les pièces devenaient dangereuses depuis quelques temps.

Très professionnel, House lui laissa le temps de se changer avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce. Il abordait un visage sérieux, ce qui fit immédiatement sourire Cuddy. D'autant plus qu'il s'appropria du stéthoscope, ce qui ne lui semblait pas un examen très approprié.

Il s'approcha néanmoins de sa poitrine et commença à écouter son cœur.

« Dr House ? Cet examen me parait inutile.

- Je vérifie simplement votre cœur, il bat vite. Il faut vous détendre, tout se passera bien.  
- Vous êtes étonné du battement rapide ? Je n'aime pas changer de médecin, encore moins de gynéco et il ne me semble pas vous avoir eu auparavant.  
- Tout à fait, je ne vous ai jamais eue comme patiente, je m'en serais souvenu.  
- 1ère faute Greg, 1ère faute.

- J'essaie de rendre la patiente à l'aise.

- Tu ne fais pas un clin d'oeil à une femme qui est à moitié nue. _Elle fit une pause._ Quand s'est professionnel bien entendu.

- Tu veux un examen ou tu veux me faire un cours de diplomatie ?

- _Elle lui sourit._ Je peux choisir le cours sur la diplomatie ?

- Bien essayé, mais non. »

House commença l'examen, un demi-sourire planant sur son visage, il ne fit cependant aucune remarque lorsque Cuddy sursauta, ni lorsqu'elle eu un frisson. Ils restèrent silencieux, Cuddy observait chacun de ses gestes et tentait de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle trouvait son gynéco super sexy et que, accessoirement, ils avaient projetés de coucher ensemble il y a moins d'une heure. Cuddy avait beau se dire que ça ne devait pas être un examen agréable, elle était persuadée qu'il faisait exprès d'être doux.

« Hé ben, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que ça soit moi qui le fasse. _Dit-il finalement._  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?  
- Tu voulais me cacher que tu étais enceinte.  
- _Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma._ Non.. Ce n'est pas possible.  
- _Grand éclat de rire._ Tu devrais voir ta tête !  
- J'aimerais bien t'y voir. Imagine, je viens te rendre visite et je fais : Ah Greg je suis enceinte en fait !  
- Et alors ?  
- Comment ça et alors ? Tu prends ta canne et ta boîte de vicodine et tu fuis jusqu'en Europe s'il le faut.  
- _Il sourit._ Ce n'est pas faux.  
- Tu vois !  
- J'ai jamais dit que c'était juste. »

Cuddy grogna, c'était le seul sujet où elle ne pouvait pas plaisanter, où elle ne supportait pas qu'il puisse être ironique. Il le savait et n'insista pas. Il l'invita à s'habiller avant de faire un petit speech de fin de rendez-vous.

« Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui Mme Cuddy, vous prenez déjà rendez-vous pour dans un an ?  
- Se projeter... comme ça... dans le futur ça fait peur. _Dit-elle en rigolant._ Dans un an, vous croyez que vous serez toujours dans cet hôpital ?

- Oh oui, j'entretiens une relation toute particulière avec la directrice.  
- _Elle sourit._ Je vois. Et vous songez à prolonger cette relation toute particulière ?  
- Pas de question personnelle voyons ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vous ai vue toute nue que vous pouvez.  
- Excusez-moi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.  
- Bien ! Bravo Dr Cuddy, votre poitrine est toujours aussi ferme qu'hier soir.  
- _Elle rigola._ Heureusement que vous êtes là pour surveiller ça de prêt.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
- Merci bien docteur.  
- L'examen a-t-il été à votre goût ?  
- Vous faites un sondage de satisfaction ?  
- _Restant sérieux._ Tout à fait.  
- Vous étiez très doux et ça m'a quelque peu perturbée.  
- Voyons madame, je ne voulais simplement pas vous brusquer.  
- ça me rappelait certaines relations toutes particulières que j'entretiens avec un de mes employés.  
-Voyons, seriez-vous entrain de me dire que vos pensées ont pu divaguer ? _Imitant Cuddy._ Oh non, il ne faut pas, je ne mélange pas le professionnel et le privé. »

Cuddy rigola et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir. Elle était ravie de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. En le laissant prendre le temps dont il avait besoin, elle avait réussi à avoir plus que du sexe. C'était évidemment parti comme ça et puis ça avait dégénéré en sentiments. La journée passa sans plus d'animation.

Quand Cuddy arriva chez elle, elle fut agréablement surprise de le trouver là, avachi sur le canapé, certes, mais là. Il regardait sa série préférée. Elle le salua avant de filer dans la salle de bain se changer. Elle revint cependant quelques minutes plus tard.

« Greg ?  
- _Il leva les yeux en sa direction._ Oui ?  
- Je cherche ma plaquette de pilule, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ?  
- _D'un ton las et habitué._ Si, elle est à la poubelle.  
- _Choquée._ Tu l'as jetée ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Tu n'en as plus besoin... »

Elle n'osa rien rajouter. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avec House, tout était tordu et là tout semblait anormalement clair. Elle tenta de réfléchir rapidement, s'il ne voulait plus qu'elle prenne la pilule c'était que... non, ce n'était pas possible, il était sûrement capable de lui faire une blague. Si c'était une blague, elle se jura de le tuer de ses propre mains et ce avant demain matin.

« Tu réfléchis trop Lisa. »

Il se leva et se plaça devant elle. Le cœur battant, elle songeait à la seule question qu'il faudrait lui poser et qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas entendre. Il avait un petit sourire, comme quand il trouve un diagnostic, s'approchant doucement, il empêcha Cuddy de commencer sa phrase, scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser. Elle se laissa faire, après tout, il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait... Et c'est juste avant qu'il ne la renverse sur le canapé qu'il lui murmura.

« Je n'ai rien contre t'apporter des fraises au milieu de la nuit. »

FIN


End file.
